


Goodnight

by radiozeros



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, abt sleepy boys, hisoka calls homare alice bc i just think its neat, homare is on his bs at 3am so hisoka vibechecks him, idk what else to tag it bc its not a lot, it is just a simple soft drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiozeros/pseuds/radiozeros
Summary: Homare is writing late at night and Hisoka is just trying to sleep.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 181





	Goodnight

Hisoka rolled over in bed, the consistent sound of a pen scratching on paper drew him out of his slumber. You’d think after living in the same room as Homare he’d be used to it, but sometimes it just goes on for way too long. Earlier, he had fallen asleep to the same exact sounds, so what time was it now? He fished his phone out of his jacket to check. 2:45AM.   
Hisoka rose up just enough to peek over the railing of his bed. Sure enough, he spotted the Homare enveloped in his work at the desk. Papers were scattered all around him, all with pen scratches filling the page. This was the same state Hisoka had left him in hours before, and there was still no sign of him stopping any time soon. Unless Hisoka has any say in it.

After watching him fill an entire paper and start a new one, Hisoka spoke up.   
“Alice...” He started out quiet, but when he recieved no response, he spoke louder, “Alice.” The writing continued.  
Hisoka sat up from his bed, grabbed a pillow and threw it towards the poet. It hit him in the back, startling him quite a bit and caused him to fall from whatever world trapped him in writing mode  
His eyes ripped from the paper and he swirled in his seat to look for the culprit.  
Hisoka just climbed over the railing of his bed and softly landed on the ground

“Hisoka-kun?” His eyes struggled against the dark, the strain created a sharp pain in his head. “Is it morning already? Ah, I didn’t realize I was writing for that long!” He rubbed his eyes with a sigh as he turned back towards his desk  
Behind him, Hisoka grumbled “You’re being loud.” as he approached his roommate. While that was true, Homare was, and always is, being loud, he was also worried about the man’s wellbeing. He clearly went over his body’s limit.  
“Oh... I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Homare turned back to Hisoka, who was now standing behind him.   
Hisoka just sighed, swaying lightly. It’ll be impossible to stop any time soon. He might as well just stay in Azuma’s room for the rest of the night.... Except..... 

“Alice, it’s late. If you lose too much sleep, you wont be able to supply my marshmallows.”  
Homare chuckled, shaking his head lightly as he turned back towards his work. “Your selfish demands are as predictable as always, Hisoka-kun. Worry not, dear! Supplying and watching over you comes as naturally as breathing for me! Now go sleep, let me finish this and I’ll be in bed in no time!” Despite his burning eyes, he started to write again.

Hisoka let out yet another sigh as Homare hunched back over his papers. For someone obviously exhausted, he sure does have a lot of drive and energy. If he keeps this up, he’ll end up like Tsuzuru after a script grind. So there was no way Hisoka was going to let that happen. It’s almost as impossible to draw Homare away from his work than it is to keep Hisoka awake, but possible if you have the right techniques.

“How annoying...” Hisoka grumbled as he made his moves. He grabbed the back of Homare’s chair and pulled it away from the desk. As he turned to complain, Hisoka took it as an opening and slipped into the poet’s lap, wrapping his arms around him and laid his head comfortably on his shoulder. All of this happened in less than a few seconds. So Homare could just forget about working now, he could hardly even move.

Frozen in place, Homare was unsure of what to do. He mind went through stages of trying to process Hisoka’s attack. First he tensed up, then he got flustered and panicked, but after a moment he eased up. A sigh left his lips as he relaxed his arms around Hisoka.

“You’re truely troublesome, Hisoka-kun. What will I ever do with you?” He placed a hand on the back of Hisoka’s head and ran his fingers through to fluff of his hair.  
“You slept in your day clothes again, huh? This is why everything you own is wrinkled. I keep telling you this, won’t you ever learn?”   
This playful scolding didn’t last long as the lack of sleep quickly caught up to Homare. His eyes flickered to the clock. 3AM. 

He laid his head on Hisoka’s as he spoke, “I suppose my work can wait. Iwouldn’t want to fall asleep while speaking to my publisher tomorrow, would I?” He yawned, cradling Hisoka close to him. “And I have to stay up for my job of keeping track of you, of course.” He closed his eyes and place a kiss on Hisoka’s hair, “Have to make sure you’re not falling asleep on the side of the road again.” He smiled, closing his eyes  
“Your warmth, it brings me.... wonders of inspiration...”

Hisoka quickly lifted his head, “I don’t want to hear it...” He moved away to stand up, taking Homare’s hand to assure he follows. “Let’s go to bed now, Alice.”  
Homare let out a small laugh, lightly rubbing his head. “Your tactics never fail, Hisoka-kun.” He sighed in defeat, as he was pulled along to the bed.   
As they lay next to each other, Hisoka curled up against Homare’s chest, his head resting under his partner’s chin. Homare rested a hand in Hisoka’s white hair, and started to sleepily build a new poem: “Warm... in sync... snow white flowers... cherished in the sun. Forevermore...”

“That’s different from your other ones.”  
“Is it? I didn’t notice. Perhaps my muse changed! Ah! Maybe I can make make it part of a complete series!” Homare, although sleep deprived, still had the same dopey grin on his face. “A brilliant idea! I’ll speak to my publisher about it tomorrow! So many good things are coming my way!” How could he have so much energy?  
Hisoka just sighed once again, “How annoying... Maybe I should sleep with Azuma-san tomorrow night....” He moved to roll over, but Homare’s hold stopped him. He ran his finger through his hair and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.  
“Goonight, Hisoka-kun.


End file.
